dinerdashfandomcom-20200215-history
Wedding Dash 2 Rings Around The World
' Wedding Dash 2 Rings Around The World '''is the sequel to the original Wedding Dash starring Quinn, Flo and introducing Joe Wright. Story Quinn and her friend/business partner Joe Wright have been in their partnership for almost several months, during the reception of a wedding a helicopter flies down and parks on the grounds, a man and a young woman come out who introduce themselves as Mr. Bigger and his daughter Adriana. Mr. Bigger has come to invite Quinn to participate in his contest of wedding planning, where the winner gets the chance to plan Adriana's wedding, Quinn accepts and begins feeling confident knowing Joe will be with her to help. After the 10 weddings in Niagra Falls, the first contestant is eliminated but he accuses another contestant of tripping his caterer, Joe has also begun talking to Adriana. Mr. Bigger than sends to remaining contestants to the Amazon Rainforest. After the Amazon Rainforest weddings finish another contestant is eliminated, but he accuses someone of paying off his music band to play horrible songs, meanwhile, Quinn and Joe have learned from Adriana that she does not want to go through with the wedding, but is unable to face her father on the issue. Mr. Bigger than sends the remaining challengers to the Arabian Desert. After the cake of a wedding couple explodes, the contestant of said couple is eliminated, leaving Quinn and the remaining contestant Bella to the final round that will be held in Finland. After completing their time in Finland, Mr. Bigger announces that he will do a sudden elimination due to both Quinn & Bella's masterful performances. Quinn asks Bella to help her out with Adriana's situation, but discovers that she is the one responsible for disasters happening to everyone. Knowing this, Quinn is determined to beat her in the final elimination of Thailand. With Thailand's elimination coming up, Bella then taunts Quinn saying she will lose, Quinn then prepares to confess her secret feelings to Joe, but decides to wait until after. At the final meeting, Mr. Bigger announces that Quinn has won the competition but Adriana immediately tells her father that she does not love the man she was to wed and instead loves Joe, Bella is furious and tells Mr. Bigger she will do the wedding to Adriana to any man she picks. Quinn, Mr. Bigger and Bella are left heartbroken whilst Adriana & Joe are in each other's arms. Gameplay Gameplay of Wedding Dash 2 is the same as the original. You start with the wedding planning choices and must read the wedding couple's preferences very carefully. Players must drag-and-drop the appearing wedding guests to an open seat on a table and try their best to match the request of the guest, then fill in requests such as new seating or music & wine while also feeding them the 3 course meals. Planning Much like the previous planning, WD2 goes through a very short puzzle-memory game of a selection of choices for planning the couple of the level's wedding. There are is a 3 to 3 selection, 3 categories each with 3 selections, sometimes the categories are different. The selections go vertical instead of horizontal. Requests Like WD1, some guests will start requesting, the first request is introduced in the second venue. *'Music - Guests will appear with a music sheet to give to Roxie & Milo, pick it up and hand it over to them. *'Wine '- Guests may request wine (starting in venue 3) pick it from the tray and give it to them *'New Seats - '''Starting in venue 4, guests may request a change of seating, whether on a new table or away from a person next to them. This request can seriously screw up seating in many levels. *'Photo - A guest may request a photo, click on the corresponding bubble and Joe will walk over and take a picture, you get more points based on the speed of how short it's done. Disasters Like it's previous game, WD2 is filled with a variety of disasters, disasters with people happen after they finish eating or you fill in their request. Disasters like pigeons happen randomly. *'Choking Charles' - Charles will start choking, send Quinn to punch him in the back (only happens after he eats). *'Crying Kathleen' - Kathleen will start an ear piercing cry that paralyzes all the guests except Norbert and Madison, send Quinn to calm her down. *'Pigeons' - Pigeons will invade the reception and start picking at the food, shoo them away before the eat a plate or you'll have to throw it out. *'Musicians' - Roxie will go out of tune and start rocking out, send Quinn over or the guests on the dance floor will leave. Milo will start a ballad to Carrie the Caterer, send Quinn over or Carrie will freeze. *'Patrick the Troublemaker' - Patrick, a troublemaking kid will either be setting off firecrackers or spilling sauce on food, if he succeeds on the food, you will have to throw it away. *'Drunken Ernie' - Uncle Ernie will be overcome by a drunken daze, send Quinn to sober him up. He has a 65% chance of becoming drunk after drinking wine. *'Crying Ethel' - Ethel will start crying uncontrollably, send Quinn to calm her down. *'Bridezilla' - Bridezilla, the inner anger of the bride, wil shadow it's ugly appearance if the reception is not going good, send Quinn to soothe her or Groom Kong will burst out. Guests New * Uncle Charles - Charles replaces Uncle Al as the goofy luxurious uncle. He is moderately patient and eats fast. *'Madison' - Madison replaces Allison of the original game, described as a sweet, young lady that daydreams, nothing phases her except her patience. *'Kathleen' - Kathleen is Chloe's daughter, born and brought up after the events of the original, Kathleen eats faster than her mom and cries causing guests to stop eating (except Norbert & Madison). * Norbert - Norbert is the quiet, sensible grandfather of the bunch, he eats the speed of 2 Dianes combined and his request bubble does not show, he requires special attention and is hard of hearing. *'Jane' - Jane replaces Chloe as the single, sexy female everyone loves. She is extremely popular with the men. *'Greg & Herb' - Greg & Herb are the twins of a dysfunctional family, they are a paired guest and both need immediate attention when giving food as they each have a case of jealousy and worsen in 2 seconds. *'Barbara' - Barbara is the elderly cousin of the bride, she replaces Betty as the gossiping mistress that no one (except Norbert and Ethel on occasions) likes. Returning *Diane - Diane is the best friend of the bride, she eats slow but is backed up by her huge patience. *Chloe - Chloe has changed her role as the sexy single lady in favor of Jane due to becoming a mother, she is still a popular person when she isn't tending to Kathleen. *Derek - Derek is the best man of the groom and a popular ladies' man bachelor. *Uncle Ernie - Ernie is the drunk but still lovable uncle, he is prone to severe drunken outbursts over 50% of the time. *Uncle Bob - Bob is the rich, snobby uncle that some people like, he eats lighting fast and is impatient. *Aunt Ethel - Ethel is the crying aunt that will start sobbing to tears after an action. *Chuck - Chuck is the friendly but irritable neighbor of the couple, he is impatient. Comic Cutscene WDComic0.jpg|Introduction Pg. 1 WDComic01.jpg|Introduction Pg. 2 WD2Comic.jpg|Niagra Falls Aftermath WDComic2.jpg|Amazon Rainforest Aftermath WDComic3.jpg|Arabian Desert Aftermath WDComic4.jpg|Finland Aftermath WDComic5.jpg|Ending Pg. 1 WDComic6.jpg|Ending Pg. 2 Category:Wedding Dash series Category:Dash series